2:3 - Evening - Vicky
a Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 (Btw parents evening is a surprise, students aren't told) Freyja comes up to Vicky. "Hey." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky waves. “Hey, Freyja.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "What,s got you antsy?" She asks putting her hand on her hip. "Bit of Cabin fever too?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “Yeah. I want to go out and do something, but I don’t know what. Club isn’t meeting today for some reason, either.” (Arc 2 vicky is a bit more relaxed and open.) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Well, I'm fucking starving so why don't we get something out?" Freyja says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky smiles. “This is why I like you, princess. What should we get?” Princess is now a friendly nickname for when no one is around.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Princess?" Freyja laughs. "Okay, have you been smoking something new, cause I'd like some of that." "But nothing fancy, there's got to be something decent to eat on the island." Sshe takes out her phone and starts fiddling around. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky nods. “Alright. Maybe we can find a nice place with steak.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Steaks or barbecue?" Freyja asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “I was thinking steak, but now that you’ve said it, barbecue sounds better.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Let me call a cab and pick up something in my room." Freyja says, starting to walk toward her room. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky nods. “I’m gonna change real quick, myself.” She runs to her room and changes into some short shorts and a tank top, then puts on her tennis shoes and goes to meet with freyja. All this takes less than five minutes. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 When she comes back Freyja's also changed, sort off, she threw on a leather jacket and grabbed a bag. "Ready to go?" She asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “Yeah.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 The two of them walks out of the school ground. "Nice that it's just the two of us, no tag along, no drama." Freyja says as they get out. The Taxi hasn't arrived just yet Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky nods in agreement. “Yeah. It doesn’t hurt that the weathers not bad either. I feel like today’s going to be a good one.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja smiles just as the taxi arrives. She climbs in and gives the direction to the driver for 'Duke’s Barbecue Shack' Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky recognizes the name vaguely. “I think I’ve seen that place,” she says as they ride along in the taxi. “I’ve never been there, though. Have you?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Heck no." Freyja laughs. "Good reviews on yelp though." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky gives her a sarcastic look. “Not sure how reliable yelp is, but it’s barbecue so I’ll believe it.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 The Taxi drives them to a miniscule place, the smell of smoked meat fills the air around. "Oh, they don't do sit downs." The place is not far from the waterside and there are some picnic tables around. "So, what do you feel like?" The menu features wings, ribs, burgers, chicken or salmon. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “I’ll take that,” she says, pointing to the largest rib plate they had. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Me too." Freyja grins and place their order in. "I also got a little something to drink." She says lowly, opening her bag just a bit, and showering her a 12 pack of beer. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “I hope some of that is for me.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Of course." She smiles. "And it's good german stuff, none of that terrible american swill." She laughs a little. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky raises an eyebrow. “I’m going to be holding you to that.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "I'm from beer and sausage country, I know these things." She grins. They quickly receive their order. "Waterside?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky grabs her plate and heads towards the waterside with freyja, where they set up. “Which is another reason I’m glad it’s just us. You won’t judge me for what I eat and drink.” She says this with a playful laugh.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Why would I judge you?" Freyja asks, cocking an eyebrow. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky takes a bite of rib, getting some sauce on her chin. “Someone created the notion that girls aren’t messy eaters and only eat salad,” she said after swallowing. “This is actually pretty good.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja takes her a bite of her own. "Fuck, that's good."(edited) "But how does it compare to genuine southern Barbecue?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky takes another bite and wipes her face with a napkin. “While it is great, it is nothing compared to what I’ve had back home.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Damn. Guess I'll have to see that one for myself." She grins. "And if anyone says any of that stupid girl are pretty flawless creature, I'll punch them for you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky laughs a little bit. “I appreciate it. I think you would like my dad.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja takes out a beer and gives it to Vicky before taking one for herself. "Prost!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 (Thanks!) Vicky clicks her beer with freyjas and downs half of it in one gulp. She then stares at the can and shrugs. “I guess you weren’t lying. Definitely better than Bud.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja grins. "One of these days, I'll drag you to germany for a bar crawl and in exchange you have to tour me all the best Knoxville barbecue. Deal?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “Deal.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja licks her finger which are sticky with ribs sauce. "You know, I can't believe it's been a month." Her tone becomes a little sour by the end of her sentence. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky thinks on it for a moment. “Yeah... honestly I wasn’t sure I would be ok out here on my own.” She nudges freyja with her shoulder. “But thanks to you it’s been pretty fun. Thanks.” She says the last part sincerely. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja smiles sadly. "You've been the only person that's really been there for me since it all happened..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky leaned against her. “Well of course. Your my friend.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "I... I wish we'd met before all this..." Freyja's voice is quiet. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky pulls her into a hug. “We know each other now at least.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja leans onto her. "Yeah." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky let’s freyja sit there like that as long as she needs to. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja disengages. "Sorry..." She quietly eats some of her ribs. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “Nothing to be sorry about. It’s what friends are for.” She starts finishing off her ribs and downs the rest of her beer. “Best thing about being with you is I don’t have to hide anything. So you shouldn’t hold back either.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja nods. "What do you think I should do?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “Whatever you feel like.” She summons oversoul and the spectral being starts dancing oddly, causing some people nearby to stare oddly. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "I mean..." Freyja looks at Oversoul. "About Michelle and mom..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Oversoul stops and sits in front of them. Vicky eyes her spectral summon oddly, but turns to freyja. “I honestly can’t tell you what to do. On one side, I see Michelle’s struggle. She’s been thrust into a position she never expected and is now being pressured to have kids. But on the other, I understand how important a figure like the Valkyra is and how bad it would be if the bloodline died off...” Vicky sighs, unsure how to continue.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja nods. "How tipsy are you right now?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky blinks. “I’m... probably a little.” She looks down and realizes her three cans are empty. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja laughs. "Sadly, this does nothing to me." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “Should we find more?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "I don't see why not." Freyja finished her ribs and grab the thing, bringing it to the trashcan. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky stands up, Oversoul doing the same before vanishing. She watches it vanish then follows freyja. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Do you have a fake ID?" Freyja asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky shakes her head. “I never needed one. Do you?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja: "I usually just took from mom. Now I'm taking shit from Gloria, she owes me for her gun." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky nods. “I know. But I think she’s out right now. Do you have any ideas?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Break into her room?" Freyja suggest, not a hint of comedy in her voice. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky shakes her head. “I’m not a thief. Plus she’s my friend.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "She's paying me in booze and cigs, it's not steal. I'm just taking my payment in advance." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky shakes her head. “Even if I agreed, that means getting a ride all the way back to ravenhold.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Right..." Freyja bites her lip. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky thinks and eventually comes to a conclusion. “Nalar?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "You want to drink his moonshine?" Freyja looks at her like she's nuts. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky crosses her arms beneath her chest. “I can’t think of anything else, really. Unless you can get in somewhere and take Oversoul with you.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Nalar's moonshine it is. Maybe we can cut it with something, make it drinkable." She laughs. "On the positive side, we have improvised molotovs if we need them." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky smiles in amusement. “Sounds like we win either way. And I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. I just hope he doesn’t want to join.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Not a fan of drunken aliens?" Freyja teases with a grin on her face. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky nudges her playfully. “More like I don’t want to wake up in bed with that particular alien. Plus, I almost kissed you that one time. I don’t know what I would do with him.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "And do you know what you would do with me?" Freyja watches Vicky's reaction.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky looks down and blushes slightly. “I’m not really sure...” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Guess we'll find out soon enough." Freyja says. "Let's go back." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky nods, now quiet. “Alright.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 They get back to the dorm. They find Nalar who's drinking coffee in the living room and doing homeworks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky is still in a thinking mode, but waves as they enter. “Hey Nalar.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Greetings Vicky." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “How is school treating you?”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Can't say its difficult." He says. "Cognitive enhancement do help." "What about you?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky shrugs. “With the exception of math, it’s been pretty easy so far.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja has just been slacking off, not doing homeworks and playing with her phone in class. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky nods towards freyja. “Now if only some other people would take it seriously...” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Hey, I didn't ask to be here." Freyja says. "May I help you?" Nalar asks. "Otherwise, I have some tasks requiring my concentration."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “I’m just teasing.” She turns to Nalar. “We... were hoping you could give us some of your drinks. Drinks of the alcoholic sort, I mean.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Nalar takes out his flask and lobs it gently at her. "Just bring the bottle back to me, I quite like it." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky smiles a little. “Thanks, Nalar. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. I owe you.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "I could perhaps use another mating partner." He says in jest. "But alas, this history homework is taking all of my time." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky almost tenses, but controls herself. “I could definitely help you with history sometime. Just let me know.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Have fun then." Nalar says, focusing back on his tablet. "Well that was easy." Freyja says. "I'm not drinking that by itself." She goes toward the kitchen and finds a carton of fruit punch which she takes out. "Might save us from dying." She laughs and takes two glasses. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky raises an eyebrow. “It can’t be that bad, can it?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "It has no taste, but it feels like acid going down." She says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky looks at the flask in her hands. “I’ll trust you on that, then.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "My room, your room?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky checks the time. “Mine will probably work. I think Gloria said she would be out. Unless you know for sure Michelle isn’t coming back anytime soon?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "I doubt she'll be out late." Freyja says. She nods toward the stairs. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky leads freyja up to her room and quickly cleans up her clothes she changed out of plus a few others that were there, and sits on the bed. “Sorry, I rarely stay in here except to sleep.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "It's fine." Freyja puts the glasses on the nightstand pours juice in them and then a splash of Nalar's moonshine before giving Vicky a cup. "Bottoms up!"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky downs the contents with freyja and coughs a little. “You weren’t joking...” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "That,s the diluted version." She laughs, pouring herself another one and drinking it too. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky does the same. “I think I’ll need to ease into it.” She Downs the second glass with little difficulty but still makes a face. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "I'll make it lighter if you'd like. You already had beer." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky shakes her head. “I’m good. I’ve done worse.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Suit yourself." Freyja pours herself another one, this one quite heavy on the booze. Then one for Vicky, normal booze. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky grabs the flask and puts a bit more in, flashing freyja a competitive grin before downing the contents - this time with a straight face. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja grins and takes another. "We are going to be so fucked." She laughs. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky laughs. “I dont even care.” She Downs the next cup. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 They keep drinking until Freyja lies down on her back. "Y'know today was good." She's clearly inhebriated. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky lays down beside her, laughing a little. “Yeah, really good...” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "It's all thanks to you. You're like the only good fucking thing that happened to me in forever..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky sits up and looks at freyja with interest. “Come on, i can’t be the only good thing.” As she says this she’s tracing a finger up freyjas arm. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "But you so are!" Freyja laughs. "Michelle's just ugh, I didn't get a choice to even come here, some TERF cunt now hates my guts so I'm hinding."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky smiles and moves her face to be beside freyjas. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from anyone.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Oh yeah?" Freyja smiles stupidly.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 “Oh yeah,” Vicky repeats, grinning widely. “My power is strong! I could even kicked rooks ass if I wasn’t holding back.” She laughs like she heard a good joke. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "I'd like to see that. Maybe I should kick his ass." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky puts a finger to freyjas lips. “After the babies come,” she says, putting her other hand gently in freyjas stomach. “Then we can show him who the strongest are.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja: "Ugh, so much stuff after the babies." Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Can you feel them?" She then ask, pressing Vicky's hand stronger onto her belly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky smiles. “Yeah. I can.” She sits there for a moment and then looks back at freyja, her face inches from her friend. “You’re pretty amazing you know?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja laughs. "What did I do to deserve that?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky rubs freyjas belly. “Lots of things. And I’m sure you’ll do some more amazing things, too.” She says this seductively. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "You're the one who's great, I'm just a mess." Freyja lets her rub the belly. "Wanna put your ear to it?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky smiles. “The best flower is one that knows not its beauty,” she said, then put her head on freyjas belly to listen. “They’re strong...” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "I have no clue what that meant." Freyja laughs. "You should feel them kicking in the morning." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 “Maybe you should stay until morning so I can,” Vicky offers, laying back down beside freyja.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Until morning?" Freyja echoes.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky looks over. “I could use the company.” Her speech is slightly slurred and she has a small smile. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Y'know, I don't think I could make it downstairs right now." Freyja grins. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky hums a little. “I guess you’ll just have to sleep in my bed, then...” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Guess I will." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky sits up and pulls her shirt off. (She has a bra on, of course) “We should get ready then,” she says, looking back at freyja with a teasing expression. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja pulls off her shirt too. "I might need help with the pants." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky stumbles to the floor and helps her out, pulling them off and then stands up with the help of Oversoul to do the same, leaving them both in nothing but underwear. Vicky stands there staring for a moment before sitting back down and putting a hand in freyjas leg. “I kind of like seeing you like this,” she says slowly. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja's eyes go down to VIcky's undies. "Is that how you usually sleep?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky gives her a grin. “No, I usually don’t have a bra on either. Just a large shirt and panties. What about you?” As she says this, she lays back beside freyja and starts tracing a finger on her stomach. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Same." Freyja says, unhooking her bra, not a care in the world. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky helps her out and stares for a moment before laughing. “I hope these don’t shrink after the babies are born, though I don’t think I’d mind either way.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Well, I'm gonna be milking forever." Freyja chuckles. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky: “seems like you’ll be busy once you give birth...” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "Yes..." She sighs. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky smiles down at freyja and moves in. “So maybe we should enjoy what we can until then.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja makes space for her. "Although there'll be more space in bed, that's for sure." Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky laughs. “Yeah, that’s true.” She pulls the covers over them. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "G'night I guess..." Freyja turns to face the wall. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky sits there for a second. Her drunken state is still there. “Do you think I’m attractive freyja?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja turns around. "I guess, why?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky shrugs. “I don’t know... sometimes I don’t feel like it, I guess?” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja gets up, looks Vicky in the eyes... And then flick her finger at Vicky's forehead. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky rubs her forehead. “What was that for..?” She asks innocently. Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "For believing you're not pretty even for just a second." Freyja smiles. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky smiles back a little. “You really are the best.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 Freyja: "Now come on, we have classes early." "And it's cold outside the covers"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky pulls the covers up and wraps her arms around freyja in the process. “I don’t even care right now.” Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "You arms are warm." As she says that, Freyja huddles closer to Vicky. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky shifts to let her in as much as possible. “You smell nice.” Vicky snuggles into freyjas neck. “Very nice...”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe02/23/2018 "You are so drunk..." Freyja smiles. Dethnus the Cookie Lover02/23/2018 Vicky doesn’t register the words as her breathing starts to slow and she falls asleep. Category:Roleplay Category:Freyja Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay